


Flowers In Your Hair

by cleverly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, everyone was doing a flower child fic, flower child!harry, it's so fluffy I could die, literally nothing but cuteness, so I needed to do a flower child fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes Harry with flowers in his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE.

Harry took in his surroundings, fear evident in his green eyes; clasping onto his mother’s hand, he whispered “don’t make me go.” 

Anne crouched down in front of her son, so that they were at eye level. Turning his eyes to his shoes, the young boy shook his head back and forth, causing his curls to bounce around. Placing her index finger under Harry’s chin, she forced her son to meet her gaze. 

“Listen here love,” Anne began, in her caring mother tone. “You know that I would never make you do anything scary right?” The boy nodded and she continued. “I know all of this is frightening Harry, but you’ll make so many friends here!” 

“But I don’t want any friends, I have you, mum.” Harry protested, jumping into his mother’s arms, securing his tight grasp around her neck. Anne let out a sigh as she hugged him. “You know we’ll always be best friends but here you’ll meet little boys and girls your own age to be friends with.” 

Releasing his hold, Harry looked at Anne with shining eyes. “Oh no,” Anne cooed. “No crying, young man.” Poking her son’s cheek, the five year old let out a small giggle, dimples appearing on his cheeks. 

“So, you ready?” 

Putting on a brave face, Harry clutched his mum’s hand tightly again and with a brief nod, the two made their way into Holmes Chapel Daycare. 

~

Harry watched as the other children played around the school yard; he saw a little blonde boy sitting on the swing set, a juice box and cookie in hand with a happy smile on his crumb filled lips. By the sand box, he saw another little boy scolding a darker haired boy; from what Harry could tell, the latter of the two had kicked the first boys’ sandcastle and from the guilty look his face, he was very sorry for it. A moment later, the lighter haired lad smiled kindly and put his arms around his forgiven friend’s shoulder and the two made their way to the blonde by the swing. So immersed in the scene before him, Harry didn’t hear someone walk up behind him. 

“Your hair’s funny,” a voice stated. Whirling around, Harry was met with bright curious blue eyes. “It’s really bushy.” 

A pout formed on Harry’s lips as his eyes narrowed at the feathered haired boy before him. Seeing the look of anger on Harry’s face, the other lad quickly continued. “There’s nothing wrong with bushy! I like bushy.” 

Harry’s expression turned to one in confusion; cocking his head to the side, he surveyed the nameless boy in front of him. Aside from his blue eyes and light brown hair that fanned across his forehead, Harry noticed that the little boy was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and red shorts. 

“Well, you look like the national flag.” Harry weakly responded, crossing his small arms defiantly, a small blush adoring his face as he realized what he had said. 

A moment of silence pasted between the two little boys before a snort escaped the other boy, startling Harry out of their staring contest. The boy laughed loudly and freely, attracting the attention of many other children before turning their heads away. Wiping a tear from his blue eyes, the boy stated “I like you.” 

Gesturing out his arm, the boy said “Hi. My name’s Louis.” 

“Harry,” was Harry’s reply, hesitantly putting his hand in Louis. 

“Your name sure suits your hair Harry!” Louis exclaimed. “Oh! I should call you Hairy Harry!” 

Harry’s eyes widened at the nickname as he shook his head quickly, “no, you won’t!” 

Louis grinned back at the other boy, clearly ignoring his discomfort. Eyeing the other boy’s head, Louis questioned. “Is it soft?” 

“What?” 

“Your hair? Is your hair soft?” Before Harry could reply, Louis had quickly threaded his free hand in Harry’s curls, running his fingers through the child’s scalp. Harry yelped at the sudden contact, jumping away from Louis as if his fingers were on fire. 

“Hey!” Harry whined, “You can’t just touch people’s heads; we aren’t even friends!” 

Louis gasped, blue eyes widening briefly before a look of contemplation making its way onto his face. Tapping his index finger against his chin, Louis responded. “I suppose you are right, little boy.” 

“Who you calling little?!” 

Ignoring Harry’s outburst, Louis continued. “We need to be friends! The best of friends!” 

“What if I don’t want to be your friend?” 

Louis waved his hand dismissively, “don’t be silly! You’ll love being my best friend, I’m the best! You should be honored to be my best friend.” Turning his eyes away from his new best friend, Louis looked out at the playground. 

“Wanna go play?” 

“Um, sure...” Harry said quietly, still rather confused about the boy in front of him. “Alright, come on Harry!” 

Grasping onto Harry’s wrist, Louis made his way across the playground as Harry stumbled along behind him, coming to a spot under a giant oak tree where the summer’s left over dandelions rested by the trunk. Surveying the area, Louis nodded his head in approval. “This’ll do!” 

Plopping down on the ground, Louis looked back up at Harry, covering his eyes to block the sun. “Well, you gonna sit?” 

Harry sat. 

“Let’s make stuff out of the flowers,” Louis suggested, smiling brightly. 

“They’re weeds, not flowers.” Harry replied smartly, tugging absentmindedly on the grass beside his trainers. Waving his hand in front of Harry’s face (again), Louis plucked a dandelion from the ground. “Who cares what they are, they’re pretty!” 

Eyeing the boy curiously, Harry picked up his own dandelion before going to work. The two little boys worked in silence, both clearly invested in their arts and craft’s project. Harry decided he was going make his sister, Gemma, a bracelet. Several moments later, Harry heard a “ta da!” come from beside him. Turning his eyes to Louis, he watched as the boy stood up and made his way over to Harry, his hands hidden behind his back. Kneeling in front of Harry, blue eyes met confused green ones. 

“This is for you,” Louis smiled softy as he placed something on top of Harry’s head. “It’s a flower crown to go with your bushy hair! Your pretty, bushy hair.” Harry blushed at the words; he shouldn’t like being called pretty, girls are called pretty and he was no girl, but when Louis called him pretty, he was strangely flattered. 

“Your face is all red,” Louis commented. “It’s cute.” Harry smiled at the words, dimples appearing on his face. Seeing Harry’s smile, the other boy grinned back before going back to the task at hand. 

“Your hair _is_ really soft,” Louis almost whispered, running his hands through Harry’s hair, catching the strands that curled around the dandelion crown. Instead of swatting Louis hand away, Harry allowed his strange new friend to pet his hair. 

If he was honest with himself, he could definitely get used to calling Louis his best friend—as long as he continued to play with his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed x
> 
> please comment and tell me if you did :)


End file.
